Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 12\% \times \dfrac{3}{4} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 12\% = \dfrac{12}{100} = 0.12 $ $ \dfrac{3}{4} = 0.75$ Now we have: $ 0.12 \times 0.75 = {?} $ $ 0.12 \times 0.75 = 0.09 $